1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to concrete finishing machines, and in particular to a machine for finishing the side of a vertical wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When constructing a vertical concrete wall, at times, one or both sides of the wall must be finished to a selected smoothness. Normally, this is handled by the use of polishing stones, water and a finishing mixture. Workers will rub the polishing stones over the surface while pumping a mixture of water and the finishing compound onto the wall. This polishing procedure is time consuming and tedious. Also, the smoothness may not always be uniform along the wall.
Proposals have been shown in various patents for equipment which will utilize a rotary motor to polish a side of a vertical wall. Generally, the devices have wheels which roll along the ground and a frame extending upward from the wheels. A rotary drive motor will be mounted to the frame for movement up and down the wall to handle the polishing. The frame may have a drive assembly for rolling along the ground.
To applicant's knowledge, these devices are not commercially available. One reason may be that the terrain around a newly-completed wall is often uneven and obstructed. It may be difficult to position vehicles alongside the wall for handling the polishing.